


My Victory's Complete

by alifeathers



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeathers/pseuds/alifeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm fine" the sandy blonde haired man replied coldly. He had gotten everything he could ever want. Why was everyone asking if he was okay all the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Victory's Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't posted anything on here for a long while so have some Dr. Horrible angst! :D

"I'm _fine_ " the sandy blonde haired man replied coldly. He had gotten everything he could ever want. Why was everyone asking if he was okay all the time? 

 

"Are you really Doc? You've hardly had any food or water for days now" Moist frowned and leaned against the door frame, watching his friend with concern in his eyes.

 

"Of course I am. Hand me that wrench would you?" all of Horrible's attention was focused on his newest invention. He had no time to talk about his feelings. _'I have no feelings left to feel '_ the doctor smirked at the thought and let out a soft sigh. After Penny's death he had locked himself in his laboratory for most of the time, only went out to a party celebrating his victory and of course attending his first Evil League of Evil meeting.

It didn't mean anything was _wrong_ with him. He wasn't grieving for anyone, he wasn't that broken and pathetic little Billy. That part of him was long gone, slipping into darkness and agony. Dr. Horrible would go on with his life. He wouldn't be weakened by petty things such as romantic interests, Hell, he wouldn't even give in to Captain Hammer's stupidity. Poor sap completely broke when he had gotten the tiniest taste of pain. 

It made Horrible chuckle, seeing the man that had tormented him so much through those years, run out in a mess of tears. He would be lying if it didn't feel good to be the one to kill off his precious Penny. Billy was horrified of course, heartbroken. He had stared down at the red-head's bloodied body in shock, he had cursed at Horrible. Blamed him. 

Then Horrible reminded the man that _he_ was the one to hesitate when he was going to kill Hammer. That if he would've just pulled that trigger, Penny would've been all his. He would've been happy. A happy ending.

Billy grew completely silent.

That's when Horrible managed to consume him, take over completely and didn't look back.

Sweet, little, Penny didn't just die that day...

 

Billy did too.

 

And maybe without him, the mad doctor seemed to be feeling lost himself. The last piece of sanity he had left just torn away. 

 

_'No....no...enough of that! That's crazy. I'm perfectly okay without him! Better than ever! I can do whatever I please and not have his whiny voice telling me to stop!'_

 

He stopped fiddling with the invention for a moment to glance over at the white lab coat draped over his giant armchair; the picture of Penny rested carefully on top of it. 

 

_'I am fine....'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
